dirty_sanchezfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny B
Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, we present to you one of the greatest human beings ever to exist! We present to you the bald bastard himself, the only man able to bring order towards the chaos caused by the Sanchez boys. Ladies and Gentlemen, Johnny B! (Now on to the article) Johnny B is a bald man from the East of England. He is a tour manager who usually tours and manages bands however he was struck down with bad luck when he had to manage the Sanchez boys. Time in Dirty Sanchez ]]Johnny B knew from the start the nature of the Sanchez boys and decided to come up with rules to organize the boys into shape. He used a fear tactic as well which worked to his advantage as the boys feared annoying him and were mainly scared by Johnny's size and strength. For the most part Johnny became a fifth member of the Sanchez boys, often getting involved with their stunts and pranks however never got himself in to any pain. He joined boys in challenges mostly. From the start Johnny and the boys had gotten along with each other however around half way through their European invasion the Sanchez boys ditched Johnny B due to the fact he would stop them from killing each other on the bus. After ditching Johnny the boys realized that he was very important for setting up live shows and keeping order. As days past, the insanity of the Sanchez boys got to most of the crew including Johnny B who at one point broke a cameraman's nose. After the Pepper spray incident Johnny B along with the rest of the crew were forced to walk and camp the rest of their journey. Johnny B appeared later at the final episode at the boat party celebrating with the other boys. Opinions on the Sanchez boys Lee Dainton Johnny and Dainton seemed perfectly okay with eachother rarely attacking one another. However Dainton had pranked Johnny B by throwing a bucket of pee at Johnny B which unsurprizingly pissed him off. Matthew Pritchard The one person Johnny had a big problem with was Pritchard. Pritchard had trashed a hotel room which cost thousands of Euros. Pritchard had also caused multiple fights which Johnny had to intervene most notably the Pepper spray incident where the entire crew were kicked off the tour bus and forced to walk the rest of way. Pritchard (aside from a cameraman) is the only person Johnny B physically attacks. Pancho and Dan Johnny seemed indifferent with these two as they behaved themselves. Trivia *Johnny is the only person who isn't a Sanchez member to perform a stunt or prank against a member of the prduction crew. *He is the only Sanchez member not to advertise "Kill city" *He was the oldest Sanchez member. *He is the only Sanchez boss to appear in every episode in a series Category:People Category:Normal people Category:Normal people who involved in stunts Category:Sanchez crew Category:Bosses Category:People from England Category:Dirty Sanchez Category:People from Europe